


#Namundok

by baekyeolparaluman, seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Confused Park Chanyeol, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, time skip
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Sabi nila mas malinaw ang kalangitan sa mga kabudukan. Mapapatunayan kaya ito nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun? Magkakalinawan din ba sila sa kabundukan ng Baguio?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	#Namundok

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Unang una sa lahat, pagpasensyahan ninyo po ang mga kamalian ko sa aking akda. Hindi ko po talaga gamay ang magsulat sa wikang Filipino. Ang akda ko pong ito ay ang aking kauna-unahang Filipino ChanBaek Fanfic at sana po ay mabibigyan kayo ng kahit kaunting kasiyahan sa pagbabasa nito. Lalo na at marami tayong pinagdadaanan ngayon.
> 
> Nagpapasalamat din ako sa nagsulat ng prompt at nanghihingi din ako ng paumanhin kung hindi ko nabigyan ng hustisya ang pagka-conyo at borta nina Baek at Chan.
> 
> Sa bandang hulihan ng aking akda ay may dalawang 'links' kung saan nakakonekta ang isang artikulo at ang isang malikhaing akda kung saan ko hinango ang inspirayon kong magsulat ng aking akdang ito.
> 
> Maraming salamat din sa sipag at gabay na ibinigay ng mga mods!
> 
> Mabuhay!

“Mag-ingat ka doon, ah?” Bilin ni Minseok. Bilang nakakatanda sa kanila.

“Salamat, kuya.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Ingat at huwag kalimutang gumamit ng proteksyon, beshie!” Dagdag naman nang kanyang bestfriend na si Jongdae.

“Gago ka! Bakasyon lang kami doon. Walang mangyayari na iba.” 

“Sus, malay mo. Maraming pwedeng mangyari sa loob nang isang linggo.”

“Diba may Statistics project ka pang dapat tapusin?” Sumbat ni Baekhyun kasi wala naman talagang mangyayari.

“Bayaan mo na kasi, babe.” Ani naman ni Minseok.

Wala naman magawa si Jongdae kundi sumunod sa kasintahan. “Basta ingat ka, ah?”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun bago i-disconnect ang video call.

Napaisip na lang si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae. Kasi, nakaka-inggit naman talaga ang tamis ng pagsasama nilang magkasintahan na halos dalawang taon na. Si Minseok na mas nakakatanda ay ang mahinahon at ma-alaga sa kanilang dalawa, at si Jongdae naman ay ang medyo isip bata kung minsan pero malambing naman. 

Hindi naman sa walang pinupusuan si Baekhyun, pero sadyang kumplikado lang talaga. Ang siyang bumihag sa kanyang puso ay walang iba kundi ang matalik niyang kaibigan, si Park Chanyeol, kababata niya mula high school. Noong kinailangan nang ama niya nang mga tao upang isaayos ang kanilang bakod. Si Chanyeol at ang kanyang tatay ang ilan sa mga trabahador noon at si Baekhyun naman ang taga-hatid ng mga meryenda at hapunan nila.

Unti-unti na nagkakilala hanggang sa naging magkaibigan. Nagkamalapit din ng loob ang pamilya nila kaya mas lumalim pa ang kanilang pagsasama, kahit magkaiba ang estado ng buhay nila. May kaya ang pamilya ni Baekhyun at sakto lang naman sa pinansyal ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. Ito ang dahilan kung saan nagtatrabaho si Chanyeol tuwing bakasyon mula sa eskwela. 

Hindi naman na kaagad nahulog ang loob ni Baekhyun para sa kaibigan. Pero nagsimula ito noong nagpasya ang ama niya na tutulungan niya si Chanyeol sa pag-aaral niya. Kaya naman parehas na ang pinasukan nilang paaralan at sabay narin pumupunta at umuuwi kasi malapit lang naman ang bahay nila Chanyeol sa subdivision na tinitirhan nila Baek.

Hindi maitatanggi ni Baek na gwapo si Chanyeol at mabuting tao pa. Sa totoo nga e kapag bakasyon na may pinapaayos ang ama ni Baek sa bahay, sa kaibigan e hindi mailihis-lihis ni Baek ang kanyang paningin sa katawan nang nasabing lalake. Malalaking braso, abs, at malapad na dibdib ang nagpapabusog sa mga mata niya kapag naka-topless ang kaibigan dahil sa init ng panahon sa Maynila. Ang siste lang nga e straight si Chanyeol.

Mahirap na nga na umamin ng nararamdaman sa kaibigan, straight pa. Pero hindi nalang iniintindi ni Baekhyun, basta’t bestfriend niya parin. Sa katunayan nga, kahit hindi umamin si Baekhyun sa dinaramdam kay Chanyeol, inamin naman niya na pusong babae siya. Sabi naman ng kaibigan niya na alam na niya at hindi naman ito hadlang sa pagkakaibigan nila.

Sa sitwasyon nila, tanggap na ni Baekhyun na hanggang doon nalang talaga. Tatanggapin nalang niya ang pwedeng ibigay ni Chanyeol, pero yun ay akala niya lamang. Dahil, hindi siya handa noong ipinakilala ni Chanyeol ang kayang girlfriend.

Ang hirap palang maramdaman ang kirot kapag nakikita mo ang taong mahal mo na nasa piling ng iba. Pati isip mo ay pinaglalaruan ka at pinamumukha na ikaw sana yung hawak-hawak niya, yinayakap, at hinahalikan. 

Mahirap din na magpanggap na okay ka at masaya ka para sa kanila. Halos araw araw ka nang nakamaskara para itago ang nabibiyak mong sarili. Sa isip mo naman ay puro nalang “Paano nalang sana kung…” o “Sana nalang…”

Siguro naging komportable masyado si Baekhyun sa sitwasyon nila ni Chanyeol, kaya noong may biglang pagbabago ay hindi niya na ihanda ang sarili.

Buti nalang e hindi nagtagal si Chanyeol at ang kanyang kasintahan. Kaya naman ay ito ang dahilan kung bakit nag-eempake si Baekhyun. Tutungo sila sa Baguio sa loob ng isang linggo.

Maagang natapos nila ni Chanyeol ang kanilang project sa klase nila sa statistics kaya naman may mahigit, isang linggo pa silang bakasyon bago sila balik kolehiyo. Maagang pasalubong umano ito ng kanyang ama para sa kanila (magpartner kasi sila sa project, bestfriend duties). Nagpupumilit naman si Chanyeol na pumunta sila kasi hindi pa raw siya nakapunta doon. Pero, sa isip ni Baekhyun e baka gusto lang talaga ni Chanyeol na makalayo pagkatapos ng paghihiwalay nila sa dating jowa. Kutob ni Baek ay, siguro tutularan ng bestfriend ang mga ibang mga bagets ngayon na nagmahal, nasaktan, at namundok.

Sabagay, nagtagal din sila ng tatlong buwan - tatlong buwan ding kalbaryo at pagpapanggap para kay Baekhyun. 

At isa pa, sa mga sosyal na mga kaibigan ni Baek, usap-usapan ang Baguio pagdating sa mga magkasintahan. Kasi raw, kapag gusto mong magtagal ang relasyon ninyo ng mahal, huwag niyo daw sadyaing puntahan ang siyudad ng Baguio baka maghiwalay lang kayo. Tinatawag itong “Baguio Breakup,” parang sumpa sa mga magkasintahan.

Sa una, nagdadalawang isip si Baekhyun pero hindi naman sila ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman, wala siyang dapat ikabahala, diba?

\----

“Inaantok ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya.

Tumango nalang si Baekhyun kasi totoo naman. Dahil sa kakaisip niya kagabi, hindi tuloy nakatulog ng maayos, kaya naman ay inaantok na siya sa bus.

“Sige, tulog ka muna. May talong oras pa bago tayo makarating ng Baguio.” Halatang sabik na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Sabik na sabik siya pero kay Baekhyun, nag-aalangan sa pagsasama na silang dalawa lang. I-idlip na lang niya kasi wala siyang gana na makipag usap sa biyahe nila.

Pero, mayat-maya lang e nagising din siya, kaya lang natanto niya na nakasandal pala ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Noong una, akala niya tulog din yung isa pero gising pala at naglalaro nang ML sa cellphone nito - hindi iniinda na nakasandal ang kaibigan niya sa balikat.

Bihira itong mangyari, kaya alam ni Baekhyun na hindi niya dapat bigyan nang kahulugan, masasaktan lang siya. Sasamantalahin na lang niya ang mga pangyayaring kagaya ngayon. Napahimbing tuloy ang tulog niya.

Pagdating nila ng Baguio, ginising siya ni Chanyeol - parang wala lang ang nangyari kanina. Wala naman talaga, pero masakit parin para kay Baekhyun.

Diretso na lang silang nag-taxi at nagtungo sa ibinook na AirBnB. Buti nalang may sarili silang kwarto para may sariling lugar si Baekhyun kung saan hindi niya kailangang magpanggap.

Bandang hapon na kaya nagpasya na lang sila na kumain sa labas at mamalengke narin ng mga kakailanganin nila sa buong linggo nilang pananatili sa Baguio. Syempre, ang pinaka madaling nahanap nila ay ang SM City Baguio - pagod pa din lang sila mula sa biyahe.

Tulad sa mga karaniwang magbabarkada, syempre natagalan silang magsang-ayon kung saan sila kakain sa dami ng pagpipilian. Kaya naman Jollibee nalang muna, saka na nalang nila subukan yung mga iba. Hindi naman mapipigilan na maiwasan na magtinginan ang mga tao, may itsura naman silang dalawa. Dalawang poging lalaki, hindi lang sila nilalapitan kasi siguro napagkakamalang mag jowa sila.

Isa ring problema pagkatapos nilang bumili ng groceries ay biglang umulan, na karaniwan namang mangyari sa Baguio lalo na sa hapon. Syempre, sa puyat ni Baekhyun, hindi siya nakapag impake ng husto. Kaya naman, nakasweater lang at short na shorts si Baekhyun. Tipikal na suot ng mga turistang taga Maynila na dumadayo sa Baguio. Ang hirap pa naman magpara ng taxi kasi lahat may sakay kaya tuloy, hindi naiwasan nila ng dalawa na mabasa.

Mahigit 30 minuto sila nagpara ng taxi o nag book sa Grab bago sila nakasakay at nakauwi. Sa mga sandaling iyon, napansin na ni Chanyeol na nanginginig sa lamig ang kasama kaya naman ay ipinasuot na lang ang Jacket niya kay Baekhyun bago nito inakbayan para sa dagdag init sa katawan pati na sa loob ng taxi. Syempre, gaano man kalakas ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun, ipinaalala niya sa sarili na huwag bigyang kahulugan nanaman ito. Masasaktan lang siya.

Pagdating nila sa nirentahang bahay, dali daling ibinalik ni Baekhyun ang jacket ni Chanyeol at pinasalamatan niya bago tumakbo patungo sa kuwarto, para magpalit aniya bago pa siya magkasipon. Pero, sa katotohanan ay nahihiya at masyado ng malakas ang pintig ng puso niya dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Gaano man niya sabihin sa utak niya na huwag pansinin, hinding-hindi nito masasabi a puso, titibok at titibok parin ito para kay Chanyeol.

Ang akala ni Baekhyun ay hanggang doon lang ang kalbaryo niya pero sa sumunod na araw ay nalaman niya na nagkalagnat pala siya. Nagkataon pa naman na hindi pa tumigil ang ulan, makulimlim, at malamig ang panahon. Hindi na nga sila makapagpasyal dahil sa panahon, dumagdag pang pabigat siya dahil sa lagnat.

“Baek?” Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol mula sa labas ng kwarto niya.

“...” Tila trangkaso na ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, kasi nanghihina siya pati na sa pagsasalita.

“Baek? Kain na. Tapos na akong magluto.” Sambit muli ng kasama.

Namamaga man ang lalamunan ni Baekhyun, na kaya nito na matawagan ang pangalan ni Chanyeol.

“Chan… yeol, help. Please.”

Agad-agad namang pumasok ang kasama at ng makita ang kalagayan ni Baekhyun ay lumapit agad ito sa kama at nilapat agad ang kamay sa noo at sa gilid ng leeg ng kasama.

“Shit! Baek, nilalagnat ka. Babalik ako, kukuha lang ako ng mga gamit at tubig.”

Umungol nalang si Baekhyun sa panghihina ng katawan niya. Pagbalik ni Chanyeol, pinainom niya ang may sakit at nilapatan ng basang bimpo ang noo.

“Dalhin nalang kita sa ospital. Tawagan ko muna si tito (tatay ni Baek), ha?”

Mabilis naman na umiling si Baekhyun. “Hindi na. Pahinga lang to at gamot.” Namamaos na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Pero…”

“Okay lang ako, Chanyeol. Pasensya na at naging sagabal pa ako sa pamamasyal mo. Bilhan mo nalang ako ng gamot at ikaw nalang muna mamasyal ngayon.” Sabay hawak pa sa kamay ni Chanyeol, idagdag mo pa ang cute na simangot ni Baek.

Mabilis naman na lumambot ang loob ni Chanyeol at pumayag pero sa kondisyon na hindi na siya lalabas at aalagaan na lang niya siya. Kaya naman, pagkatapos makabili ng gamot at ipainom ito kay Baek, hindi siya umalis sa tabi niya.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na nanginginig sa lamig si Baekhyun kahit na pati kumot niya ay ipinatong sa kanya. Wala pa namang mga extra na kumot sa nirentahan at nahihiya naman siya ipahiram ang kanyang mga damit kasi siya rin lang ang magpapalit sa kanya.

Napakamot na lang siya ng nakaisip ng paraan. Lalo na at ayaw paring humupa ang ulan, ma- hamog, at malamig pa. Hindi nalang niya iniisip pa ang pwedeng mangyari, hinubad na lang niya ang t-shirt niya at humiga sa may likuran ni Baekhyun. Parang natural naman na dumikit ang kasama - nahila sa init ng katawan ni Chanyeol. Agaran naman na huminto ang panginginig ni Baekhyun at tila mas mahimbing ang tulog mula sa kalmadong paghinga nito. Hindi naman nagtagal ay pati na si Chanyeol ay inaantok na. Hindi na niya napansing napunta na ang kanyang mga kamay sa may baywang ni Baekhyun at sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang pagtulog, napalapit lalo sila - si Baekhyun ay napaharap sa kasama at komportableng yakap ng mas malaking katawan nito. 

Sa himbing ng tulog nilang dalawa, sa sumunod na umaga na sila nagising. Naunang nagising si Chanyeol. Bumilis bigla ang pintig ng puso niya noong makita niya kung gaano magkalapit silang dalawa. Nakayakap siya kay Baekhyun. Ang mga kamay niya’y nakapalibot ng mahigpit sa baywang at dikit na dikit ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa may dibdib niya.

Natatakot siyang magising ang kasama pero kahit papaano hindi na masyadong mainit ang katawan nito at hindi na nanginginig. Ilang minuto na siguro ang nakalipas bago nagpasyang gumising na si Chanyeol upang maghanda ng agahan para sa kanila. Pero, noong gagalaw na sana siya, biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“Pwedeng ganito muna tayo.” Ani niya.

Napalunok nalang si Chanyeol at agad namang pumayag. Tahimik silang dalawa sa sumunod na mga minuto pero sa isip nila, ang daming nagaganap. Ang daming tanong na walang sagot. Nangangati na ang mga dila nila na magtanong pero wala silang lakas ng loob para umimik.

Si Baekhyun na ang unang nagsalita. “Thank you, Chanyeol.” Sabi niya bago siya napa-upo para umalis sana. Pero, biglang hinila siya ng kasama at napahiga ulit.

“Chan...”

“Sorry, Baek.” Biglang singit ng kasama.

Napa Kunot ng noo si Baekhyun at tinitigan siya. Bakas sa mukha ni Chanyeol na may mabigat na dinadala ito.

“Why are you apologizing? Eh, wala ka namang ginawa?”

Umiling si Chanyeol.

“Hindi, Baek. Sorry at pasensya sa pagiging duwag ko.”

Lalo na lang na nalito si Baekhyun.

“I don’t get it, Yeol? Anong…”

“Mahal kita, Baek.”

Sa mga sandaling yun napatigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun. Mas malakas pa ang tunog ng puso niya kaysa sa tinig ng ulan sa labas. Uminit ang katawan niya sa puntong hindi na siya nilalamig sa klima ng Baguio. Hindi sila naka-imik ng ilang sandali.

“Kung joke lang to, Yeol. It’s not funny.”

“Matagal ko nang alam na may dinadama ka para sa akin.”

“Y-yeol, I…”

“Okay lang, Baek. Wala kang dapat ipaliwanag. Ako ang dapat maraming ipapaliwanag. Gusto ko sanang kunin itong panahon upang ilahad ang lahat. Puwede?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. Ang totoo ay natatakot si Baek kung saan man mahahantong ang pag uusapan nila. Hindi siya handa. Pero, kung hindi nila paguusapan ngayon e kailan pa.

“Yeol, puwede ba tayong umupo nalang?” 

Natagalang sumagot ang kasama kaya naman nag alala si Baek kung may nasabi man siyang mali.

“Yeol…”

“Hindi ko kaya.” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ko kayang tignan ang mga mata mo habang sinasabi ko ang nais kong sabihin.”

“Eh, Yeol…”

“Please?” Masasalamin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ang takot at sinseridad. 

“Okay.”

Nagrelax nalang si Baekhyun sa loob ng yakap ng kaibigan at hindi pinalampas ang pagkakataong ilapat ang mukha niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol bilang paghahanda sa anumang sasabihin ni niya.

Damangdama ni Baek ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso ni Chanyeol at ang malalim na paghinga at lunok bago siya nagsimulang magsalita.

“Hindi ko, kailan man, ginustong paglaruan ang puso mo, Baek. Pero dahil sa pagkakamali ko, nagawa parin kitang saktan. Buong buhay ko ay lumaki ako sa simple at maralitang pamilya, sa barangay ng mga squatters. Doon, mahirap ang buhay kaya kailangang magkayod at magbanat ng buto pati na ang mga bata para makakain. Doon, kailangang inaasahang matatag at matikas ang mga lalaki, wala ka rin lang oras para kilalanin ang sarili mo dahil kailangan mong magtrabaho para mabuhay. Ganoon ang mundo ko.”

Humigpit saglit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa T-shirt ni Chanyeol para ipaalam na nakikinig siya.

“Pero noong inalok ako ng papa mo na magtrabaho sa inyo, biglang nagbago ang mundo ko. Ang akala ko noon na realidad ay bigla kong kinuwestiyon. Hindi ako nakipag relasyon noon pero lahat ng naging crush ko ay babae. Ikaw lang ang lalaki at ang unang nagpatibok ng puso ko ng ganito. Lalo na noong napapansin kong tila hindi lang ako ang nakakaramdam ng ganon. Lalake ako, pero ikaw lang ata ang magugustuhan ko ng ganito.”

Napatawa saglit si Chanyeol nang naramdaman niya ang mahinang suntok sa dibdiban niya, bago itinuloy ang kanyang kwento.

“Nakakapanibago lahat. Nagkalapit tayo pero obvious naman na may linya sa pagitan natin na hindi natin pwedeng tawirin. Pero, habang tumatagal, sa halip na intindihin ko nag…”

Napahinto saglit si Chanyeol dahil alam niya na ang susunod niyang sasabihin ay ang pinakamabigat sa lahat.

“Pumasok ako sa isang relasyon para malimutan ko ang mga nararamdaman ko para sayo. Iyon na siguro ang pinaka-tanga kong nagawa at ang pinaka na pinagsisisihan ko ay ang makita ang sakit na naidulot nito sayo.”

Sa pagbanggit ni Chanyeol ng mga alaala na mga iyon, naiiyak na si Baekhyun, pero pati na pala si Chanyeol.

“Kaya hindi ko na rin kinaya at naghiwalay kami. Umamin ako sa mga magulang ko at nagpapasalamat na lang ako na tanggap nila ako at ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo. Umiyak ako kay mama dahil tanggap man nila ako, natatakot naman ako kung tatanggapin mo naman ako sa kabila ng lahat ng nagawa kong pananakit. Kaya noong nag imbeta ang daddy mo na umakyat tayo dito sa Baguio, tinanggap ko para sa pagkakataon na umamin sa iyo at humingi ng patawad. Binantaan din ako ni mama na magkaayos na daw tayo, kahit na hanggang magkaibigan lang.”

Umusog palayo si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang inalis ang kanyang mga kamay kay Baekhyun bago lumuhod sa tabi ng kama. Lalong kumirot ang dibdib ni Chanyeol noong nakita ang mga luha ng kasama. Pinunasan nito gamit ang mga daliri.

“Hindi ko inaasahan na mapapatawad mo ako kaagad o kung mapapatawad mo pa ako pero, sana, mapaniwalaan mo na mahal talaga kita.”

Tumayo siya at tumungo sa may pinto.

“Magluluto lang ako, baba ka nalang kapag gutom ka na. Lalabas lang ako saglit at babalik ako mamayang hapon. Sigurado akong gusto mo munang mapag-isa.” Sabi niya bago isinara ang pinto.

Totoo nga, may lutong pagkain at hindi bumalik si Chanyeol sa buong maghapon. Pero, nagamit naman ni Baekhyun ang mga oras na iyon para mapag-isipan ang nangyari.

Hindi maitatanggi ni Baekhyun na galit at nasaktan siya, pero naiintindihan din niya si Chanyeol. Magkaiba sila sa karanasan habang lumalaki sila at alam niya hindi madaling mag-out ng mga damdamin, lalo na sa pamilya. Mabuti naman ang pamilya ni Chanyeol sa pagkakaalam niya, pero iba parin kung malalaman nila na ang kanilang gwapong anak e umibig ng isang kapwa lalake. Kahit tanggap ito ng karamihan, hindi magkakapareho ang lahat ng tao.

\-----

Gabi na nung bumalik si Chanyeol. Siguro sa pagaakalang nakatulong na ang kasama.

“Oh, Baek. Bakit gising ka pa?”

“Yeol, pwede tayong mag-usap?” Sagot niya.

Napalunok ang kasama. “Oo naman. Itabi ko lang ang mga grocery.”

“Saan ka the whole day?” Agad na tanong ni Baek pagbalik ng kasama sa sala.

“Naglakad lang bago nag-grocery.”

Duda naman si Baek pero hinayaan nalang niya. Ang hindi niya alam ay naglakad nga si Chanyeol pero dinayo niya ang Pink Sisters at Baguio Cathedral para magdasal para sa pagpapatawad ni Baekhyun.

“Yeol, alam mo ba yung tungkol sa Baguio when it comes to couples who come here?”

Napaisip si Chanyeol at naalala yung mga sabi-sabi tungkol sa mga magkasintahan na naghihiwalay kapag sinasadya nilang pasyalin ang nasabing lugar.

“Oo naman. Sabi nilang karaniwan na naghihiwalay ang mga magkasintahan na pumunta dito.”

Napatango lang si Baekhyun na sinundan ng katahimikan. Sa isip ni Chanyeol ay nagpapanick na siya.

“Yeol, I can’t deny yung feelings ko sayo kasi alam mo naman na, then I can’t deny that I feel happy too knowing na gusto mo rin ako.”

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol hanggang sa narinig ang salitang “pero”.

“Pero, nasaktan din ako. Hindi ko parin maalis ang image na nasa piling ka ng iba, when you knew you have feelings for me and that I was also hurting. Kahit na you were still going through your emotions, sa tingin ko, yung sakit na nararamdaman ko ay valid. I have to protect myself.”

“Baek…”

Itinaas ni Baek ang isang kamay para ipahiwatig na patapusin muna siya.

“Sa kabila ng mga ito, I still want to give us a try. Kaya kung mapapatunayan mong hindi totoo ang mga rumors tungkol sa curse ng Baguio city by convincing me to say ‘yes’ to be your boyfriend, before bumalik tayo ng Maynila. Then, aside from me being your boyfriend, papatawarin rin kita.”

Hindi maipinta ang saya sa mukha ni Chanyeol noong narinig niya ang mga sinabi ni Baek. Hindi niya napigilang lumundag at mayap si Baek na nakaupo sa kabilang sofa.

Noong napansin ni Chanyeol ang nagawa niya, agad naman na lalayo sana pero niyakap din siya ni Baek. Alam naman ng mas matangkad na wala pa siyang karapatang halikan ang kasama kaya halik sa noo nalang muna ngayon.

“Salamat, Baek. Sisiguraduhin ko na hindi mo pagsisisihan ito.”

\-----

Hindi na nag aksaya ng panahon si Chanyeol para makuha ang matamis na ‘Oo’ ni Baekhyun. Sa umaga ipinagluto niya ito. Lahat ng pwede niyang magawa para kay Baek, ginawa niya ito.

Agad naman na namasyal sila - from mines view, the mansion, wright park, botanical garden at sa SM City Baguio. Pagkatapos nilang gumala sa SM naglakad sila pababa ng Session Road. Maraming tao kaya todo ang higpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol sa baywang ni Baek. Isa ito sa advantages ng pagiging matangkad at nagwo-work out. Tapos mahamog at medyo malamig na.

Hindi naman itinago ni Baek ang totoong mga nararamdaman niya sa mga ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Masaya siya na ganap na sa kanya na ang atensyon ng kasama, pero hindi naman agad agad ibibigay ni Baekhyun ang kanyang ‘Oo’. Kailangang paghirapan pa ni Chanyeol ito. 

Nabigla naman si Baek nang biglang nagpakanan sila sa isang kanto. Hindi masyado makita ni Baek kung saan patungo ang daan dahil sa hamog, pero pataas ang direksyon nito.

“Basahin mo yung pangalan nitong kalye.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at itinuro kung saan mababasa gamit ang labi.

Binasa naman ni Baek ito sa isang berdeng poste. “Assumption Road… What about it?” Tanong ni Baek sabay tingin sa kasama.

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol habang malayo ang tingin sa direksyon ng pinag-uusapang kalsada. “Assumptions. Doon ako nagkamali. Inakala ko na hindi totoo ang nararamdaman ko. Inakala ko na sa piling ng iba, mapapatunayan ko na hindi tunay ang nararamdaman ko. Inakala ko na makakabuti sa atin ang dumistansya muna tayo sa isa’t-isa. Pero, wala namang napala kundi sakit at pagsisisi.”

Napa-isip naman si Baek dahil may mga assumptions din siya na nakasakit sa kanilang dalawa.

“Parang dito lang sa mga bundok dito.” Tuloy ni Chanyeol. “Akala nila mas malinaw ang view dahil mas mataas na lugar dito pero madalas na mahamog at maulan. Akala nila malamig palagi dito, pero mainit din pala kapag tag-init. Puro nalang akala, puro assumptions.” Sabay tingin kay Baek.

“Chan…”

“Okay lang, Baek. Tara! May contemporary designed na kainan dito sa Assumption road, kaya dinala kita dito.” Tapos hinila niya ang kasama patungo doon.

Nakalimutan naman na ni Baek ang dapat niyang sabihin dahil nag-enjoy siya sa pinuntahan nila at si Chanyeol naman ang nag-lead ng pinag-usapan nila. Masaya na sana pero na subok ang pasensya ni Baek nang mapansin na napaparaming mga tao na nakakapansin sa kasama niya. 

Malapit kasi sila sa mga unibersidad kaya naman maraming mga estudyante at ibang taong dumadaan, lalo na at tapos na ang klase at trabaho sa oras na iyon. Hindi na mabilang ni Baek kung ilang beses ng hinarang ang kasama kapag pupunta sa banyo o sa counter; mayroon ding sumingit habang kumakain sila para lang maka-picture si Chanyeol.

Nakaalis na sila sa lugar na iyon at kumuha lang sana saglit si Chanyeol ng icecream sa 7/11 pero marami parin ang sumusunod sa kanila. May mga lumalapit din sa kanya pero pinapakita niya na wala siya sa mood o kaya naman e sa isang tingin lang kay Chanyeol e lumalayo naman sila. Masyadong gentleman naman kasi ang kasama ni Baek para itaboy ang mga lumalapit sa kanya.

Ang umubos sa kanyang pasensya niya ay ang mga umaaligid na mga university students kay Chanyeol. Nangungulit na magpapicture o ma-add daw si Chanyeol - ni hindi na nga makapasok sa loob ng store.

Napaisip tuloy ang nagmamaktol na Baekhyun. Sigurado naman na si Baek na kahit baliktarin niya ang mundo, si Chanyeol parin naman. Nagtapat naman na si Chanyeol at humingi rin ng tawad. Wala na ang antayan, ang kailangan lang naman ni Baek ay sagutin si Chanyeol ng ‘Oo’ para masaya na silang dalawa.

Kaya naman dali-dali namang naglakad si Baek papunta kay Chanyeol, sabay pinagtatabi ang mga humaharang sa daan.

Nabigla na lang ang kasama napa-akap ito sa kanya. “Baek…”

Bago pamandin matuloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin, binalot ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga kamay sa leeg ni Chanyeol at hinila ito pababa upang magdikit ang labi nila. Hindi naman nagtagal ay, sinagot ni Chanyeol ang mga halik ni Baekhyun sabay hawak ang baywang nito. Isang araw lang pala ang kailangan para mapasagot ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

Pagkawalay nila. Bakas ang pulang tinta sa pisngi nilang dalawa.

“Mukhang ako ang hindi makapaghihintay. Chanyeol, takot parin akong ibigay ang puso ko sayo. Pero mas takot akong palampasin ang pagkakataong pagbigyan tayo. Yeol, will you be my boyfriend?” Lakas loob na tanong ni Baek.

Habang ang mga tao naman sa paligid nila ay napapatili sa kilig, e yung iba naman ay mamatay nalang sa inggit.

Halik naman ang sagot ni Chanyeol. “Pangako, Baek. Hindi kita bibiguin hanggang lubos kong makuha ang loob mo at sisiguraduhin ko na ako ang magiging the best at ang, siguro, natatanging boyfriend mo.”

Diniinan ito ni Chanyeol sa isang halik ulit sa malambot na labi ni Baekhyun.

Sa mga sumunod na araw ay nahuhulog lalo and loob ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Tuloy naman ang pasyalan nila sa Baguio, pati na sa katabing bayan ng La Trinidad para sa kanilang strawberry na alam ni Chanyeol na paborito ng kasintahan.

Sarap na sarap naman si Baek sa pagkain ng strawberry ice cream at taho, habang masarap na kay Chanyeol na tawagin siyang kasintahan niya. Sinigurado naman nila na may mauuwi pa silang fresh strawberry para sa cravings ni Baekhyun.

Pinasyal na ata nila ang lahat ng kilalang lugar sa Baguio. Pati narin ang BenCab art gallery and museum, hindi nila maiwasang mamula ang mukha nang marating nila ang erotic collection doon.

Sa araw bago sila babalik sa Maynila. Nag Food trip silang dalawa sa Korean town ng Baguio, sa may Legarda road. Madalas silang mapagkamalang Kpop idols ng mga kumakain doon, pati na yung mga Koreans na nagmamay-ari ng mga restoran. Kamukha daw nila yung dalawang miyembro ng grupong EXO na magkasintahan din.

Nagpasya din silang subukan ang nightlife sa Baguio, lalo na at Friday na. Tingin nila ay ito ay isang magandang paraan para tapusin ang pamamasyal nila sa siyudad. Kaso, puno ng mga tao ang mga bars at clubs. Ang hirap makipagsiksikan lalo na at maraming mga katawan ang didikit sayo.

Marami ring mga kabataan, pati na mga estudyante sa mga unibersidad, na naghahanap ng mauuwi. Umiinit na ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa mga nanlalandi sa boyfriend niya, pero si Chanyeol ang unang naubos ang pasensya nung muntik na niya sinaktan ang isang lalake na humawak sa puwet ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang naawat si Chanyeol bago pa nagkagulo.

Kaya naman ay nasa bahay na lang sila, may tig-isang canned beer.

“Salamat, Yeol. Salamat sa pagtatanggol sa akin.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol. “Wala yun. Diba boyfriend kita? Wala dapat makahawak sayo ng ganon, ako lang.” Sabay tawa.

Sinuntok siya naman ng mahina ni Baekhyun.

“Pero, sayang hindi na tuloy natin na-enjoy ang huling gabi natin dito.” Malungkot na dagdag ni Chanyeol.

Napa-iling naman si Baekhyun. “Okay lang yon, we can always come back in the future.”

“Magkasintahan pa ba kaya tayo sa mga panahong iyon?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa biglaang tanong. “Of course, why wouldn’t we be? Bakit? Are you planning to break up with me in the future?” Simangot na sambit ni Baekhyun.

Napatawa si Chanyeol at kinurot ang matambok na mga pisngi ni Baekhyun.

“It’s not funny!”

“Hindi yun ang ibig kong sabihin, Baek. Malay mo fiance na kita o asawa na kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang diretsong nakatingin sa kanyang mga mata.

Napahinto ang mundo nila nang magtagpo ang kanilang mata. Biglang uminit ang hangin at ramdam ang kuryente na kumikiliti sa kanilang katawan. Namatay naman sa labi ni Baekhyun ang nais sumbat ng sinunggaban siya ni Chanyeol at napahiga sila sa may sofa.

Hindi naman nagtagal ay sinagot ni Baek ang mga halik ni Chanyeol. Ang mga kamay nila ay malayang kumakapkap at minamapa ang katawan ng isa’t isa. Hindi na naramdaman ni Chanyeol na inaalis na ni Baekhyun ang butones ng polo ni niya. Pinahinto nalang niya si Baek ng maramdaman niya na hinuhubad ito sa kanyang katawan.

“Baek, teka lang. Sigurado ka ba?” Hingal na patanong ni Chanyeol.

“I… I think, I’m ready na ibigay sarili ko sayo. At least this much. It’s my way of giving you my trust.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

Napangiti si Chanyeol, tapos hinalikan is Baek. “Salamat sa tiwala, Baek. Hindi ko man maibigay ang unang halik ko sayo, pero kahit papano, maibibigay ko ang sarili ko sayo.”

Maiiyak na si Baekhyun, pero pinipigilan niya ito. Sa tagal ng pagtitimpi niya ng kanyang pagmamahal niya para kay Chanyeol, hindi niya lubos akala na na hahantong sila sa ganito.

“I… I love you, Chanyeol.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Baekhyun.” Sabay haplos sa pisngi para itaboy ang kanyang mga luha.

“Pero, Baek. Wala tayong condom, carrier ka diba?” Paalala ni Chanyeol.

“I… I’m on pills. Pinapa-take ako ni dad… just in case.” Pahiyang sagot ni Baek.

Napalaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol napatigas na rin lalo ang junior niya sa ibig sabihin.

“Yeol~ Can we just do it… awkward na…”

Hindi naman nag-atubili ang kasama at hinubad agad ang kanyang suot, maliban sa brief. Kung uhaw na uhaw na si Baekhyun sa katawan ni Chanyeol noon, tigang na tigang na siya ngayon. Borta na nga, daks pa. Gustuhin man niyang titigan pa, pero hinubad na siya hanggang brief na rin lang ang naiwan.

Walang hiya namang nilalamon ng mga mata ni Chanyeol ang katawan ng kasintahan. Maputi at malambot na kutis, balingkinitan, at matambok na puwet.

“Yeol~ Sa bed tayo, please.” Sabi ni Baek.

“Bakit?”

“Kasi mahirap linisin ang sofa and we’re renting lang kaya.”

Napaisip tuloy si Chanyeol. Kasi nga baka mapost pa online kapag nagreklamo yung may-ari ng bahay o yung susunod na rerenta kung may makita silang mantsa sa sofa. Kaya naman dalidaling binuhat ni Chanyeol ang nobyo papunta ng kwarto.

“Yan, pero kung sa sofa rin lang, sa loob ko naman ipuputok tas pwede ko naman lunokin yung sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na naka-ngisi.

“Ew, that’s so dirty kaya.”

“Bakit, mag jowa naman na tayo. Masanay ka na at madalas na natin gagawin to.”

Napasingal nalang si Baek. “Whatever, tapos kahit gawin natin sa sofa with all those… things. Malamang hindi ka nakikinig when we were talking about the male carrier anatomy.”

Napaisip nanaman si Chanyeol kung ano yun tapos biglang lumaki ang mga mata niya noong naalala niya ito. Napatingin tuloy siya sa may pwetan ng nobyo at nakita niyang bakas na ang pagkabasa nito.

“Shit. Oo nga pala.” Sabay kamot sa may batok nila bago inatake ulit ang labi ni Baekhyun habang hinubad ang kanilang mga briefs.

Ungol nalang at “Channie” ang maririnig kay Baekhyun habang hinahalikan ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya pababa sa kanyang mga utong.

Lalong humalinghing si baekhyun nang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang unang daliri sa butas niya. Kinawag-kawag niya ang mga daliri nito sa basang loob ni Baekhyun para mapaluwang ito.

“A...are you s...sure virgin ka pa?” Hingal na tanong ni Baek.

Tumawa nang marahan si Chanyeol sa utong ni Baekhyun, bago ipinasok ang isa pa niyang daliri.

“Porn, syempre. Lalo na noong hinahanap ko pa sarili ko at… kapag naiisip kita.” Ngumisi ulit ni Chanyeol. Kasi totoo naman.

Kung wala lang mga daliri sa loob ni Baek, malamang sinuntok niya si Chanyeol pero nawala ito sa isipan niya noong ipasok ng kasama ang ikatlong daliri at nagalaw nito ang sikretong niyang lugar. Napa-angat ang katawan ni Baekhyun at dumami ang likido na lumabas sa kanyang butas.

Noong kumalma ni si Baekhyun unti-unting hinugot ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga daliri at ihinanay ang kanyang tite sa may butas ng kasama.

“Baek?” Tawag ni Chanyeol, paraan para manghingi ng pahintulot.

Huminga muna si Baekhyun ng malalim para pakalmahin ang sarili. Mabilis ang pintig ng puso niya. Hindi siya makapaniwala, ibibigay niya ang sarili kay Chanyeol at ganoon din ang kasama sa kanya. Alam niyang sabik ang nobyo pero iniintindi lang siya, napatingin rin siya sa tite ni Chanyeol. Napalunok nalang siya, dapat lang nga na huminga siya ng malalim kasi malaki na nga, mahaba pa. Borta naman talaga.

Tumango nalang siya bilang pahintulot kay Chanyeol. Unti-unti namang ipinasok ng nobyo niya ang alaga habang hinahalik halikan niya ang bibig, leeg, at dibdib ni Baek para mag relax ito at malimutan ang panandaliang sakit.

Matapos naipasok na ni Chanyeol ang buong alaga inangat niya ang sarili at nilagyan ng unan ang may puwetan ni Baek. Magdamag naman na nakangiti siya sa ganda ng nobyo sa ilalim niya. Namumulang mga chikinini sa kutis, namamagang mga utong, at butas na mahigit ang balot sa tite niya.

“Yeol~ y-you can move now.” Ungol ni Baekhyun.

Unti-unti namang hinugot ng nobyo ang kanyang tite hanggang ulo lang nito ang nasa loob ni Baekhyun. “Kapit ka lang, babe. Huwag kang magpigil.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay hawak sa kanilang kamay bago sinimulang pahinayhinay na bumayo sa kasintahan.

Halos walang salita na silang nabanggit kundi ungol at pangalan ng isa’t isa na lamang. Napasigaw lang si Baek ng magalaw ni Chanyeol ang kanyang gspot. Nagmakaawa na lang si Baek na mas bilisan ng nobyo na agad namang sinundan kasi sarap na sarap silang dalawa.

Dahil unang pagkakataon naman nilang gawin ito mabilis silang nilabasan. Nauna si Baekhyun na pumulandit ang tamod sa may tiyan at dibdib niya bago naman sinundan ng nobyo. Sa isang malakas na tulak, nilabasan si Chanyeol sa matris ni Baekhyun.

Sa tindi ng kanilang unang karanasan, muntik nang napahiga si Chanyeol sa taas ni Baek. Buti nalang at mabilis nitong napigilan. 

Huhugutin na sana palabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya pero sensitibo pa silang dalawa, lalo na’t nasa loob pa ng matris pa siya. Kaya naman ay humiga nalang silang dalawa na nakapatong si Baek sa kanya.

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Biglang sambit ni Baek kahit pagod pa ito.

Ngumiti naman ng patagumpay si Chanyeol. “Mahal na mahal din kita Baek.” Sabay halik sa noo ng kasintahan.

Habang unti unting naiidlip na si Baekhyun. Napapaisip naman si Chanyeol, sa wakas labas na ang nararamdaman nila sa isa’t isa, mag-nobyo na rin sila, at ibinigay pa nila ang sarili nila sa isa’t isa. Hinding hindi malilimutan ni Chanyeol ito, kung paano sinabi ni Baekhyun na mahal niya siya at kung paano nila ipinadama kung gaano ka-mahal nila ang isa’t isa sa kanilang pagtatalik. 

Sisiguradohin ni Chanyeol na siya lang ang makakagawa nito kay Baekhyun at siya lang ang tunay na mamahalin ni Baekhyun. Kasalan at habang buhay na ang hantungan.

Sa sumunod na araw, bukod sa malagkit at maamoy na paggising, masaya silang bumangon sa piling ng isa’t isa. Huling araw na nila sa Baguio at kailangan nilang sumakay ng bus pabalik Maynila ng alas-11. Kaya naman ay agad silang nag-ayos ng bahay at gamit.

Hindi na kagaya ng awkward na lakbay nila papuntang Baguio ang pagbalik nila sa Maynila. Nag-usap sila tungkol sa isa’t isa - nagka-kaalaman tungkol sa mga bahagi ng buhay nila na hindi pa nila alam. Madalas kandong ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun dahil medyo mahapdi pa ang puwetan niya.

Pagbaba naman nila ng bus sa Maynila, sundo sila ni Mr. Byun. Si Mr. Byun na may kahinahinalang pagtingin sa kanilang dalawa, na nagpapawis kay Chanyeol.

“Gabi na, sa bahay ka na muna Chanyeol. Ipinaalam ko na sa mga magulang mo.” Sabi ni Mr. Byun.   
  


“Sige po, tito.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

Napag-usapan nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na ilihim pansamantala na muna ang relasyon nila. Kaya naman ay mga lugar at karanasan na lang nila ang ikinuwento nila kay Mr. Byun noong kinumusta niya ang kanilang bakasyon sa Baguio.

Nabigla na lang sina Baek at Yeol na nasa bahay din pala nila Baek ang magulang ni Chanyeol.

“Ma, Pa, bakit andito po kayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang niyakap sila. Ganoon din ang ginawa ni Baek sa nanay nito, bago kinumusta ang magulang ng lihim na nobyo.

Nagtinginan ang mga magulang nilang dalawa bago nagsalita si Ms. Byun. “Well, obvious naman na may nangyari sa inyong dalawa… At bago mo pa i-deny, Baekhyun. Kitang Kita na may after sex glow ka. Kita ko rin yung tinatago mong chikinini sa may balikat mo noong niyakap mo ako.”

Hindi na nakasabat pa silang dalawa at namula nalang silang dalawa. Nagsiupo na lang sila sa may kainan at kakain muna sila ng tanghalian bago nila pag-usapan ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Mga magulang nalang nila ang nagkukuwento habang kumakain sila at sa tono nilang lahat, sigurado naman ang magkasintahan na parang hindi sila galit - parang mas-naintriga lang.

“So, about what happened sa Baguio.” Simulang tanong ni Mr. Byun pagkatapos nilang kumain.

Kahit ramdam nilang hindi sila galit, natatakot parin silang magsalita dahil sa nalaman nila agad na ginawa na nila iyon (magtalik). Lalo na at kagabi lang.

“Huwag kayong matakot. Hindi kami galit, hindi naman kami tutol kung ginawa niyo, dahil may tiwala kami sa inyo.” Dagdag naman ng nanay ni Chanyeol sabay tango ang mga kasama niyang mga magulang.

Nagtinginan ang magkasintahan at naghawakan ng kamay. “Nobyo ko na po si Baekhyun.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

Sabay nagtilian ang dalawang nanay sa kwarto. Napakunot nalang ng noo ang kanilang anak.

“Magiging in laws na tayo, Mars!” Sabay na sigaw ng dalawang nanay. Habang masayang nagtangohan ang dalawang tatay.

“W… what’s happening?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Nagkibit balikat naman si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya rin alam ang nangyayari.

“Chanyeol” tawag ng ina niya. “Naalala mo ba noong kinausap mo ako tungkol sa tunay na nararamdaman mo para kay Baekhyun at ang pagkatao mo?”

Tumango si Chanyeol.

“Nag-usap kami ng tatay mo at wala kaming maisip na paraan para iayos ang pagkakaibigan ninyo. Kaya naman minabuti naming kinausap ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun.” Sabi ng nanay niya.

Tinuloy ito ni Mr. Byun. “Kaya naman ay prinopose ko na magbakasyon kayo sa Baguio ng kayo lang para magkaayos kayo. Kung hindi man kayo magkaayos, at least, siguro naman magkakaroon kayo ng clarity between each other.”

“We couldn’t have hoped for better!” Dagdag ni Mrs. Byun. “You’re together! As in, boyfriends!”

Napangiti naman silang dalawa sa balitang tanggap sila ng mga magulang nila.

“But Dad, why send us to Baguio. Pwede naman naming pag-usapan dito.” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nagtinginan nanaman ang mga magulang. Parang may sikreto na sila lang ang nakakaalam.

“Son, kaming mga magulang, alam namin ang aming mga anak. Kaya naman, we know that neither of you will talk, unless napilitan kayo. So, sending you both away was the best option noon. Tapos, sikat ngayon ang tinatawag nilang ‘Baguio break ups’ kaya napag-isipan ko na, kapag totoo ang sumpa na ito, hindi kayo dapat tatablan dahil hindi naman kayo magkasintahan. It might be the opposite, baka pagsamahin kayo tuloy… and here you are! Magnobyo na kayo!” Sabi ng tatay ni Baekhyun.

Hindi maipinta ang saya na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Napatili ulit ang mga nanay nila noong hinalik ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun. Masyadong maaga pa siguro na halikan si Baek sa labi, sa harap ng magulang nila.

“Pero, kahit sang ayon man kami sa pagsasama ninyo, siguraduhin ninyo na aalagan ninyo ang isa’t isa. Chanyeol, please huwag mong sasaktan ang anak ko. Kung nagsawa ka man, ibalik mo siya sa amin ng buo at hindi durog.” Dagdag ni Mr. Byun.

“Makakaasa po kayo, tito. Aalagaan ko po ang anak ninyo. Panghabang buhay na ata ang hangganan noon.” Nakatitiyak na sagot ni Chanyeol. Suntok naman ang bigay ni Baekhyun na nagpatawa sa kanilang lahat.

“Call us Mom and Dad nalang, Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Mr. Byun.

“Kami rin, Baekhyun. Nay at Tay nalang kami.” Dagdag ni Mr. Park.

“Pero huwag niyo muna kaming gawing lolo at lola, ha?” Pasingit ni Mrs. Park.

“Ah, yes. Baekhyun don’t forget your pills or wear protection, Chanyeol, ha?” Dagdag din ni Mrs. Byun.

“Mom~”

“Sus, Baekhyun. Binata’t dalaga rin kami noon, alam namin yan. Basta, we TRUST you. Both of you, well, kahit si Chanyeol naman ang gagamit noon.” Dad joke ni Mr. Byun.

Pagkatapos noon, malalim naman na ang gabi kaya doon na rin nakitulog ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol kaya naman ay sa kwarto na ni Baekhyun siya matutulog. Hindi nila maiwasang mapansin ang mapaghiwatig na tingin ng kanilang magulang bago sila makapasok sa kwarto.

Kaya naman magkayakap silang dalawa sa iisang kama, buti na lang nagkasya sila. Pero, kalahati ng katawan ni Baekhyun ay nakapatong kay Chanyeol. Yun ang nalaman ni Chanyeol, clingy pala si Baekhyun, hindi lang kung pagkatapos ng pagtatalik. Cute, mas gusto niyang clingy si Baek kasi mas madaling ipakita sa iba na sa kanya siya.

“Yeol?”

“Hmmm”

“Nasabi ko na rin ito noon, yung tungkol sa Baguio break up curse. Naniniwala ka ba? Lalo na sa logic ni dad?”

“Hmmm… Hindi ako naniniwala sa mga ganyan. Kung sadyang itinadhana ang dalawang magmahalan, walang sumpa ang uubra dito.”

“So, you believe na we’re destined?”

“Ehem… Kung hindi man, sisiguraduhin ko na nagkamali ang tadhana.” Matapang na deklarasyon ni Chanyeol.

“Parang naparami ka na ng promises, Yeol. Don’t say promises that you can’t keep.”

Napatawa si Chanyeol. “Babe, sa lengguwahe mo. Watch me.”

\----------

_ (6 taon ang nakalipas) _

“Park Yuan! Stop running, please.” Sigaw ni Baek.

“Sowwy, Papa.” Sagot ng 2 taon nilang anak.

Nasa Bell amphitheater ulit sila sa may Camp John hay, dito sila ikinasal 3 taon na ang nakalipas.

Naglabas ng buntong hininga si Baek bago niya maramdamang may mga malalaking kamay na bumalot sa kanyang bumibilog na tiyan.

“Relax lang mahal. Anniversary natin, diba?” Sabi ng asawa.

“You’re right, I should relax.” Sagot ni Baek bago sumadal ng tuluyan kay Chanyeol.

“Ehem, lalo na’t hindi makakabuti kay baby segundo.” Sabay haplos ulit sa tiyan ni Baekhyun.

“You kept your promise.” Biglang sabi ni Baek.

“Huh? Aling pangako?”

“Pinatunayan mo na itinadhana tayo. Sa Baguio ka nagpropose, nagpakasal, at nag honeymoon. 5 taon na ang nakalipas, nagmamahalan parin tayo, may isang anak and one more on the way.”

“Hindi, mahal. Malamig lang dito sa Baguio kaya madalas magkadikit ang magjowa tapos nagpapa-init. Kaya nga naka dalawa tayo agad. Talagang maraming magandang nagyayari kapag namumundok.”

Siko naman ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Joke lang, mahal. Sabi ko nga kung itinadhana hindi uubra ang sumpa, kung hindi gagawin ko lahat para mapatunayan na nagkakamali rin ang tadhana.”

Napatawa si Baek. “Corny a. Ganyan ba lahat lalaki na naging dads.”

“Espesyal ang Baguio sa akin kasi this is where I ‘bagged you’.” Joke ulit ni Chanyeol.

Hinalikan nalang ni Baek ang asawa para mapahinto ito sa jokes niya.

“Dada, papa. Jawlbi (Jollibee) now?” Tawag ni Yuan.

Agad naman tumayo silang dalawa magulang. Binuhat ni Chanyeol ang anak habang nakabalot ang isang kamay sa may baywang ni Baekhyun.

“Ready, mahal?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Always been, Yeol.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

\--- Wakas --- 

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming Salamat po ulit!
> 
> Sana po ay mag-comment po kayo, lalo na kung nagustohan po ninyo. Lugod ko pong tatanggapin ang mga ito.
> 
> Ang mga sumusunod ay ang mga 'links' na nabanggit ko:
> 
> -Binigyan ako ng inspirasyon nitong artikulo para gawing sentro ang Baguio sa kuwento: https://www.tripzilla.ph/baguio-breakup-curse/18846
> 
> -At sa personal na kwento naman ni Ginang Jhoanna Lyn Cruz, Sapay Koma (Sana) naman ko hinango ang kabuuang konsepto ng “itinadhana” at paniniwala sa mga pamahiin. https://dagmay.online/2008/09/14/sapay-koma/


End file.
